Dude
by Pastelillo
Summary: O a Craig su amistad le importaba demasiado, o quizá le gustaba un poco. Creek.


_¡Hey!_ u; _Ehm_, hola, estoy aquí subiendo una historia _creek _que escribí hace mucho, creo que fue la primera que hice sobre _South Park_. D: Pero definitivamente no estaría aquí si no fuera por mi _súper-archi-dúperfriend **Gaby17**. En serio. _Nunca te lo podré agradecer suficiente, ¿no? ;u; Tú me diste muchos ánimos y me hiciste entender que debía releer dos veces, y quedarme tanto con lo bueno como con lo malo. ;u; _¡Gracias forever! :sweet:_

**_(Leed la dedicatoria, por favor. Que es gracias a Gaby que estoy aquí)._**

**__**_Ehm_, ¿qué más debería decir? Amo el Creek so much. ;u; Fue mi segundo OTP de South Park y desde ese día siempre he leído de ellos y guardado un montón de dibujos y fanarts de ellos. _:love: _Esto va para Gaby, recordadlo. o.ó

_Disclaimer: _South Park, Tweek y Craig le pertenecen a Matt Stone y a Trey Parker, por eso mismo yo sólo puedo escribir sobre ellos. D:

Bueno, ahora sí: ¡a leer! :3

* * *

****Craig Tucker era un líder. El jefe de un grupito de cuatro, que se afirmaban como pegamento a sí mismos e iban juntos a todas partes. Aunque el menos afecto a mostrar su amistad era Craig, quería a su banda. A Clyde Donovan y sus estúpidos chistes; a Token Black y su racionalidad y también a Tweek Tweak y su predisposición a todo. O su paranoia graciosa. O su pelo extravagante.

_Qué va_. Tweek no sabía qué tenía de bueno para Craig. Craig y su peculiar fijación con él. A Clyde y a Token, Craig les cuidaba como hijos, y ellos le hacían buen pago, defendiendo a su cabecilla con uñas y dientes cuando hacía la falta. Incluso a Clyde —a quien hacía llorar a menudo—, le daba el privilegio —del mismo modo que a Token y a Tweek— de presenciar eso tan increíble que era una sonrisa en la tan adusta cara de Craig. Y eso era prueba de que Craig quería a sus amigos.

Pero con Tweek, era distinto. Craig cuidaba de Tweek como de él mismo, estando ahí como un jodido fantasma en los momentos incómodos. _Craig tenía telepatía_. _O Craig se desdoblaba. _El día que unos chavales de cuarto quisieron machacar a Clyde, por suerte Token estuvo ahí, pero Craig no se tele-transportó mágicamente, a pesar de que después les dio su buena paliza a los tíos esos. Un día, Token se cayó de un árbol en la plaza y se rompió un brazo, pero Craig no apareció a su lado para ayudarle, aunque le estuvo cuidando en su rehabilitación. Pero Tweek, era un _caso_.

El viernes pasado Tweek tuvo un pequeño rollo con Eric Cartman, y no llevaban dos minutos de discusión cuando Craig había surgido de las tinieblas y le había roto la nariz. —_La violencia de Craig no tenía relación con Tweek, él sólo arreglaba sus pleitos así_—. Una mañana, Tweek no encontró calzoncillos en sus cajones y pasó el día sin ellos. Cuando se lo contó a sus amigos —que los duendes se los habían robado—, Craig dijo que él se iba a quedar a dormir esa noche en su casa y que se los recuperaría. Craig _dijo que iba a hacerlo_, y Tweek tuvo que aceptar.

Aquella noche le preparó una improvisada cama en el suelo, junto a la de él, pero Craig no se acostó. Estuvo sentado con la espalda derecha y los ojos bien abiertos, hasta que Tweek no pudo evitar dormirse. A la mañana siguiente, Craig estaba lleno de raspaduras y con la ropa muy desaliñada, pero con la pila de calzoncillos a su lado.

Un domingo a la hora del desayuno —que sus padres se habían marchado a una reunión sobre Harbucks—, Tweek se horrorizó pues no encontró café en la alacena. Su madre había olvidado comprar. Iba a vestirse y a salir a comprar él mismo, pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a Craig, con una bolsa de la tienda en la mano.

—_Compré café. _—dijo. Y ante la mirada atónita de Tweek, añadió: —_Pensé que te faltaba. ¿Ya has desayunado?_

—_¡Dios mío! ¿C-Cómo supiste que me f-faltaba café?_

—_Lo dijiste ayer, ¿no? _—respondió Craig con un desconcierto leve. —_Lo dijiste cuando estábamos a punto de entrar a clase. Que se había acabado el café en tu casa. Y que esperabas que tu madre comprara más. Pero tuve la corazonada de que se le había olvidado. Por eso lo traje. Venga, déjame pasar, que me estoy helando._

Tweek obedeció, turbado como nunca. ¡Craig tenía una memoria prodigiosa! O le prestaba atención cuando él hablaba. _Mucha _atención. Tweek tenía miedo.

Hace un par de meses, Tweek tuvo una crisis. Escuchó en las noticias de la tele que los extraterrestres podían muy posiblemente tener una alianza con el Gobierno, y que una conspiración mundial estaba por desatarse en Estados Unidos. Por ello, cogió todo el café que había en la casa y se encerró en su habitación. Decidió que iba a quedarse allí hasta que acabara todo, y los aliens se marcharan. Estuvo así el fin de semana, bebiendo café más de lo normal y comiendo galletas que sus padres le daban, convencidos de que pronto saldría de su cuarto. Ni siquiera en ellos Tweek podía confiar.

El lunes se sintió un poco enfermo y se quedó en cama, rezando por que ningún alien aterrizara su nave en su casa. Durmió por la mañana, y dedicó la tarde a mirar el techo, temblando, esperando ver a un visitante de otro planeta desintegrarlo con sus rayos láser y acercar sus horripilantes tentáculos hacia…

—_¡JESUCRISTO! ¡LOS ALIENS!_

No, esos no fueron ellos. Su techo seguía intacto. Aguzó lo más que pudo el oído, esperando oír algo más. Entonces lo escuchó de nuevo; un golpe suave. Miró aterrado. Su ventana. Alguien — _¡o algo! —_ invadía en su ventana con suaves golpecitos, bien cubierta con las pesadas cortinas.

_Dios,_ Tweek sabía que debía haber clavado tablones en su ventana. Muy tarde ahora. El golpeteo sonó de nuevo, un poco más insistente. Tweek soltó un grito y corrió hacia su ventana. El alien ya debía saber que estaba allí, ¿cómo podía defenderse? Estudió su habitación desesperadamente. Cogió un bate de béisbol junto a su armario y lo aferró con todas sus fuerzas. Deseó profundamente que el extraterrestre le diera oportunidad de golpearlo y no le quemara el trasero con sus terribles poderes.

Conteniendo la respiración, Tweek corrió sus cortinas y vio al alien, con su fea cara pegada al cristal, mirándolo fijamente. Tweek chilló y trató de correr, pero no pudo, estaba paralizado. Mientras miraba en su aterrorizado mutismo al ser, éste volvió a golpear el vidrio, y su rostro recortado en sombras se movió un poco hacia la luz. Entonces Tweek le vio con más detenimiento, y soltó el bate, que cayó al suelo. El alien —ahora que lo veía dos veces— se veía mucho como Craig. _¡Dios mío! _Era un extraterrestre que robaba rostros. Quizá había tomado la apariencia de Craig, para que Tweek confiara y le diera paso. Pero antes de que continuara con sus terribles conclusiones, el alien-Craig habló.

—_Hola._

—_¡Oh, por Dios!_

El alien hablaba igual que Craig, también. Su voz y su cara eran idénticas, pero… Tweek estaba convencido de que no era él. Porque, honestamente, ¿por qué iba a estar Craig trepado en su ventana? De todos modos, la imitación era excelente. Si el alien-Craig se presentara en su puerta, hasta Tweek habría creído que era el verdadero.

—_Eh, Tweek. Déjame pasar._

Gimió sorprendido por la nueva intervención del ser. ¡Ahora quería entrar! Sabía que era un alien. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Negarse, como primera opción. Pero era un extraterrestre, tenía que tener poderes. ¿Y si lo hacía enojar y lo mataba con una explosión?

—_¡No! ¡E-Eres un alien! ¡N-No dejaré que me secuestres! _—se armó de valor. Al parecer funcionó, pues el alien-Craig pareció confundido. —_¡Sé de vuestro plan con el Gobierno, Dios mío! ¡Vete, vete!_

—_No sé de qué mierda hablas, Tweek. Voy a entrar. _—El alma de Tweek bajó a sus pies. El alien iba en serio. ¡Vaya por Dios, él no estaba listo para luchar con un extraterrestre! No había entrenado. Pero, contrario a todo tipo de cosas que Tweek esperaba, el ser levantó el cristal de su ventana con cuidado e introdujo su cuerpo en su habitación. Igual que cualquier humano haría. Ya dentro, se sacudió un poco de nieve de su abrigo y se frotó las manos. —_ ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué no has ido al instituto?_

Tweek no contestó. Observó con toda su atención al Craig falso, dándose cuenta de que era idéntico al Craig que conocía. Ningún alien podía hacer una imitación tan estupenda.

—_N-No eres… ¿un a-alien? _—preguntó temeroso, por las dudas.

—_¿Yo? Pues no. ¿Por qué lo sería? _—respondió esta vez —_afortunadamente_—, Craig.

Tweek soltó todo el aire que se había tragado en los últimos angustiantes minutos y se cogió el pecho, aliviado. Craig no era un alien. ¿Pero por qué estaba en su ventana? Se lo preguntó.

—_Porque no fuiste a la escuela. Y vine aquí y vi las cortinas corridas, así que trepé por la enredadera de atrás hasta tu ventana, pues pensé que te había pasado algo. Perdón si te he asustado._

Tweek no encontró respuesta a aquello. Ahora, temía más a Craig que a los aliens. Bueno, no así. Pero un poquito de cosilla daba. Ningún otro —además de Craig— habría llegado tan lejos como para trepar a su ventana y meterse en su cuarto sólo porque no había ido a la escuela. ¿Quizá Craig no conocía los teléfonos? ¿O los móviles? Espera. Tweek no tenía móvil.

—_¡P-Pero…! ¿Por qué no has llamado a la puerta? M-Mis padres…_

—_Toqué pero no abrió nadie. Y como tú tenías las cortinas corridas pero se veía luz al otro lado, me di cuenta de que debías estar ahí. Pero si no abrías la puerta, era quizá porque no la escuchabas. Por eso es que me trepé. Fue fácil, no tienes que preocuparte._

—_O-Oh… _— ¿Realmente había tocado y no lo había oído? ¿Y por qué sus padres se habían ido y no le habían avisado? Tweek estaba aturdido. Quería café.

—_¿Quieres café?_

—_¡Jesucristo! _—saltó hacia atrás, asustado. —_ ¿C-Cómo lo sabías…?_

—_Porque hiciste esa cara de querer café. Siempre que quieres café frunces los labios, a veces te los muerdes, y entornas los ojos. _—explicó Craig con toda su simpleza. —_Así._

Hizo la expresión que había descrito, queriendo lucir como Tweek. El resultado fue una morisqueta graciosa y rara, pero Tweek sólo quería llorar de miedo. _¡Craig sabía sus expresiones! _¿Por qué sabía tanto de él? ¿Era un agente encubierto de la CIA y por eso espiaba todos sus movimientos para luego pasárselos al Gobierno? ¿Y luego ellos —por su alianza— se los pasarían a los aliens? _¡Pero Craig era su amigo! _No podía traicionarle, ¿no?

Despejó bruscamente sus conclusiones extremistas cuando se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo físico de Craig desapareció de su vista. Le buscó debajo de su cama, en su armario, pero nada. Escuchó —entonces— a alguien en su cocina. _Oh, _fantástico. ¿Un ladrón, ahora? Tweek no estaba teniendo un buen día.

—_Tweek. ¿Bajas? _—La voz pacífica de Craig flotó desde las escaleras hasta su habitación, además del olor que Tweek amaba. —_He hecho café._

¿Cómo putas se las había ingeniado Craig para pasar por su lado, bajar a la cocina y preparar el café sin que él lo notara? ¿Cuánto había tardado en sus teorías _conspiranoicas_?

—_¡V-Vale, ya voy! _

A la mierda. Craig había hecho café, cómo negarse a eso. Bajó a la cocina y vio su taza favorita sobre la mesa, a un lado de Craig que tenía también una y bebía a sorbos pequeños. Tweek se sentó, perturbado, a su frente y bebió del líquido. El café de Craig era demasiado amargo, y Tweek lo prefería más dulce. Pero le habían enseñado que nunca debes rechazar un café.

—_Eh._

—_¡OH, DIOS! ¿Q-Qué?_

—_No me has dicho todavía por qué no has ido hoy. Clyde lloriqueó todo el día, diciendo que viniéramos a verte, pero decidí venir yo solo, pues pensé que sería lo más apropiado._

Tweek se rió un poco. Clyde y sus amigos estaban preocupados por él. Les pidió perdón para sí mismo y mucha de la tensión de los últimos minutos que se le había acumulado en los hombros desapareció.

—_Es que me sentí un poco mal por la mañana, y m-me quedé en cama. Perdón por preocuparos. _—bebió otro sorbo y se relajó. —_Clyde no…_

—_¡¿Mal? _—prorrumpió Craig, saltando de su silla, acercándose con su amenazador rostro hacia él. Tweek chilló y se encogió, incapaz de escapar.

—_¡LO SIENTO! ¡Po-Por favor, no me mates!_

Craig no le mató, dio un par de pasos atrás, sobresaltado. Volvió a sentarse como antes, sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Cuando Tweek sintió que empezaba a entumecerse por la complicada posición, se acomodó despacio, sentándose con normalidad. Temblaba y ¡Craig no dejaba de verle!

—_Lo siento. _—dijo Craig poco después. —_Pensé que estabas enfermo. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No te quieres recostar en la cama?_

—_N-No, gracias. _—suspiró Tweek, levemente aliviado. Cogió su café con más confianza. —_D-Decía que siento preocuparos a ti, a Token y a Clyde, es que… los aliens…_

_Coño. _Tweek había olvidado que Craig podía ser un espía secreto. Si se enteraba de que Tweek sabía algo de los aliens…

Pero Craig era su amigo. Tenía que confiar en él. O preguntarle. Sí, preguntarle. La amistad exigía riesgos, y Tweek estaría dispuesto a enfrentarlos por uno de sus amigos.

—_Craig… _—empezó.

—_¿Qué?_

—_D-Debo preguntarte algo. _—cogió mucho aire y lo sostuvo. —_T-Tú… No tienes nada que ocultarme, ¿verdad?_

Se cubrió la cara instintivamente, como si Craig fuera a golpearle. Tenía miedo de que Craig respondiera que sí, y que le confesara que toda su vida había sido una mentira y que habían manipulado secretamente sus recuerdos. Espió entre sus dedos y entrevió la mueca confundida de su amigo.

—_Nada. _—dijo. Sus ojos negros se clavaron en la mesa y empezó a golpear sin ruido los nudillos contra la madera. Parecía nervioso. _Oh, no. _¡Lo sabía! ¡Craig _sí _estaba con el Gobierno! Tweek se entristeció y se sintió utilizado. Él creía que Craig era de confianza. ¿Token y Clyde también habían sido engañados o ellos también formaban parte del complot? ¡Todos le habían mentido!

—_¡Di-Dime la verdad, por favor! O al menos… por qué. _—gimió, teniendo ganas de llorar. Odiaba que le usaran, y pensó que después del alejarse de la pandilla de Cartman y empezar a juntarse con el grupillo de Craig no volverían a mentirle. Pero había pasado de nuevo. ¿Por qué?

Vio a Craig pasmado, atónito, incrédulo. Nunca había visto esa expresión en su cara tan tiesa. Pero la maravilla duró un segundo, pues Craig ocultó su rostro al inclinar la cabeza y su chullo se la cubrió. No se movió hasta que Tweek soltó un gritillo involuntario. Entonces se puso de pie lentamente y se quedó inmóvil allí.

—_Bien. _—murmuró. El tono _tevoyajoder _de Craig parecía tembleque y débil ahora. —_Si quieres saberlo, te lo diré. Coño, Token me dijo que lo hiciera, pero…_

Tweek parpadeó. ¿Qué tenía que ver Token? ¿Le había engañado al igual que Craig, como suponía? Se tiró de los pelos como cuando se ponía nervioso, queriendo bloquear con dolor físico la tensión. Esperó impaciente a que Craig continuara.

—_La verdad es que me gustas._

La cabeza de Tweek se desprendió de su cuello, sus brazos se hicieron gelatina y cayó hacia atrás como una horripilante masa sin forma. O, bueno, así se sintió él. En realidad su cara estaba desfigurada por el horror y sus extremidades temblaban como una nevera descongelando. Creyó —ahora sí— que alguna máquina futurista y súper-poderosa le estaba creando ilusiones.

—_Bueno, no fue tan malo. Clyde tenía razón, también. Qué va, él es un maldito cobarde, le es fácil darme sus putos consejos cuando en la realidad él no se atrevería ni si le pagan a confesarse. Es bastante marica, ¿sabes? _

Que Craig cambiara drásticamente de tema era prueba de que lo que había oído hacía segundos había sido un flash ficticio manipulado por su cabeza inestable. Sí, ¿no?

—…_Pero tenía razón, al fin y al cabo. _—continuaba Craig, sin mirarle todavía. —_Porque te lo he dicho y ya, nada de dramas ni discursitos gay. Me siento mejor, ahora que sabes que me gustas._

_Mierda_, al final no se lo había inventado su atribulado cerebro. Craig había dicho que…

—_¡¿QUÉ?_

—_Oye, no te estoy pidiendo que me digas que sí. _—se apresuró en explicar Craig, volviéndose a sentar como si estuviera a punto de explicarle a multiplicar. —_Siento esto y quiero que lo sepas. Me preocupo por ti, pienso siempre en tu cara cuando me duermo y me duele la barriga cada vez que te tengo cerca. Tiene que ser amor, ¿no?_

Tweek no respondió. La abrumadora sinceridad de Craig amenazaba con quebrarle en pedacitos el sentido común. ¡¿Cómo podía decirle que le gustaba? _Tan de repente. _

Pero tenía sentido. Los pequeños —y no tan pequeños— detalles de parte de Craig con él empezaban a coger significado ahora. Craig se aparecía en los peores momentos, Craig le salvaba el culo cuando lo necesitaba, Craig le leía la mente. No era que Craig cuidaba su amistad como oro. _A Craig le gustaba. _Percibió que no estaba respirando y que un calor terrible le azotaba todo el cuerpo. ¿Por qué estas cosas le pasaban a él? Era demasiada presión.

Mientras se deprimía él solo con sus desenlaces aplastantes, Craig se había parado y se le había acercado de nuevo. Como en un trance, se dejó incorporar por las manos firmes de Craig sobre sus hombros y —como en un trance— le sintió besándolo. Suave y tibio. Craig no le dio un beso propiamente dicho, sino más bien sólo le apretó los labios con los de él.

Cuando se separó, tenía esa cosa en su casa que era _la sonrisa de Craig. _Aunque las sonrisas siempre eran iguales, aquella era única. Y mientras Craig le daba otro beso —ahora sí que era un beso—, Tweek se olvidó por un momento de los aliens y las conspiraciones del Gobierno.

* * *

_Aw,_ sigue sin gustarme del todo. D: Pero le prometí a Gaby que lo subiría, así que aquí está. ;u; No espero mucho, pero en fin, este es mi comienzo. ¿Os pareció bien? Gracias de todos modos por leer un poquito. :3 _Gracias again to you, friend. :3:_

¡Saludos!

P.D: _¡Leed el nuevo capítulo de CC! ;u; It's so sad..._


End file.
